


Home

by FanOfTheFiction



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTheFiction/pseuds/FanOfTheFiction
Summary: Trini had PTSD before Rita, had anxiety before Rita. She also had the beanie before Rita. The grey beanie has hardly ever left her head except for Kim stealing it and taking a shower and sleeping, but even then it was always right next to her. Why? Well, read the story.---Okay, I suck at summaries, just give the story a chance please.





	1. Chapter 1

Kimberly sighs as she plops down on the bean bag chair in her and Trini's apartment. Trini wasn't home from school yet and she didn't know what to do since she had gotten the day off. Turning the TV on, Kim flips through some channels, settling on the news. Nothing special, never really has been in a small town like Angel Grove. Deciding to do something productive, she moves to get her history homework out of her bag. Night classes came with a lot of pros and cons. One of the Pros being that she can do homework she didn't particularly feel like doing in the morning, and a con was that she had to leave Trini alone in the apartment for 3 hours. And according to Kimberly, that was a long time. Though she knows the shorter girl can handle herself, she can't help but worry about her, they are dating after all, so she's permitted to worry, right? 

'No Kimberly, worry about yourself. Worry about getting homework done. '

And she does, she focuses and focuses, almost a little too hard because she got texts from Zack, Jason, and Billy, wondering what it was that caused a ringing in their heads. She's sure Trini felt it too, but couldn't text because she was on her way home, or still in a lecture. Powering down her power coin, Kim checks the time, she should be on her way home. Continuing on with copying notes down from a PowerPoint her professor put online, Kim barely hears the front door open 10 minutes later. 

"Princess!" Trini shouts, "I'm home!" and Kim swears she could hear Trini mumble something along the lines of 'finally' after that. The Pink Ranger chuckles and and gets up from her homework. "Are you okay? My head was pounding earlier." Trini's voice was laced with concern, something that only ever happened around Kimberly, and hardly around the boys. 

Kimberly leans down and pecks Trini's lips, "Yeah, it was just some history homework... I was overthinking again," she shrugs it off. 

"Alright. I promised Zack I would go help him with his mom around three. But that's all I have planned for the rest of the day, so we can go get something to eat, yeah?" Trini looks up at the taller girl. 

"Yeah, but first..." Kim smirks and leans down, kissing Trini again. Trini kisses back, still surprised that Kim would want to kiss her of all people, that is until Kim pulls away from the kiss and stares into Trini's eyes with a small glint in her own, but a small smirk on her lips. She reaches up the side of Trini's face, gently running her finger over Trini's cheek before snatching Trini's beanie from her, putting it on her head, and running out the door to the car. 

Trini grabs her purse before chasing after Kimberly, "Kimberly Ann Hart!" She shouts, running down the stairs to catch up with Kim, who was a flight of stairs below her. 

"Love you!!" Kimberly shouts as she giggles and races out the door to the car, but as she nears the car, she realizes she forgot the keys. "Damnit," she huffs under her breath. 

"Smooth Hart," Trini raises her eyebrow playfully and laughs at her girlfriend's antics. 

"I still got your hat!" Kim shouts. Trini runs and jumps into Kim's arms to steal her hat back, but forgets about the hat and ends up kissing Kim again. She couldn't help it. 

Kim pulls away again, her stomach rumbling, "You were gone before breakfast, so I didn't eat," Kim states.

"Aww, did Kimmy not want to be alone?" Trini makes a pouty face and starts laughing. Kimberly just rolls her eyes. 

"Give me the keys," Kim laughs and hugs Trini after getting the keys and going around to the driver side. They both get in and Trini puts on Fallout Boy and Panic! At The Disco. 

"Any idea where you want to go?" Trini asks, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. 

"Mm... diner on the corner of Reefside and Mariner?" Kim raises a questioning eyebrow in her girlfriend's direction. 

"Sure," the smaller girl shrugs and intertwines their fingers, until anxiety hits her and she lets Kim put both hands back on the wheel. At a red light Kim turns and looks at her girlfriend knowingly and lovingly, and just gently rubs her leg while they wait for the light. 

"You okay baby?" Kim asks quietly, noticing that Trini's more spaced out that usual. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, just uh...," And that was all she had to say for Kim to understand. Trini looks back down, putting her hand on Kim's once again intertwining their fingers. 

~Flashback~

'Trini had been in East Texas visiting her grandfather, they did all sorts of things together. But the one thing that stuck out was the carnival. The seasonal carnival that made everyone in the small town get out of their houses and off of their property and enjoy the fun of rides and cotton candy and kettle corn. Trini couldn't remember how many rides they had been on that day or much sugar they had consumed. All she remembered was the car ride back to his property. Eleven year old Trini was thankful she rode in the middle of the backseats that day, meaning she wasn't near any windows or things that could potentially hurt her on impact. When the light turned green, another turned red, but some shithead decided to run the red light, crashing into her grandfather's car. She remembers the car being turned over, it all happening so fast that she could barely open her eyes afterwards in fear of the car not being stopped. There was a jabbing pain in her side and her thigh, too afraid to look down, she looks at her Abuelo in the front seat, "Abuelo? Abuelo?!" She would question, and nearly got to screaming. If she could unbuckle without falling or risking more damage to her side and thigh then Trini would've shaken him and his stupid beanie to consciousness. The beanie he always had on, now soaked in blood with glass poking out. Trini cried and cried until the cops and EMTs got there, carefully removing both her and her Abuelo from the car, lifting her Abuelo up on a gurney, he was still breathing and she had prayed he would be okay. As she was lifted onto a gurney as well, due to her side and thigh where there had been at least a 1-3 inch piece of glass stuck, she looked at the cops giving the driver a ticket before they place him in another ambulance and drive away. Trini wasn't crying though, it's almost as if she was incapable of doing so, she didn't cry until after her surgery, until after she saw her grandfather laying down on the hospital bed, one breath away from death. She cried when her abuela handed her a box that said 'Princesa' on it. Saying that he was going to give it to her, saying that he wouldn't want her to cry. Telling her she could open it now or wait until she got home. But where was home? Deciding to open the box now, Trini ripped through it with all of the anger and sadness boiling inside of her, managing to get the plain brown UPS box open in record time. She could tell the box was reused with as many tear holes as it had, by she didn't care. Under lots and lots of tissue paper, was a note along with what looked like some sort of gray material. ' 

Trini made sure to call Kim Princesa, especially when she was wearing the beanie. It made her feel a sense of security, like anywhere Kimberly went, anywhere the beanie went, was home. 

She remembers the first time she tried the beanie on, it was too big, but she didn't care, she wore it everywhere. Her parents had to write a note to the school because she wouldn't take it off when asked. June had stated it was how she 'coped' with her grandfather dying, and how it helped with her 'PTSD' . So, PTSD was true, but Trini hadn't realized that. She hadn't realized that her heart jumped — and not in a good way — every time she heard a car horn or alarm go off, every time she heard glass shattering, when she would go to any other carnivals, she couldn't go on rides because turning upside down reminded her of the crash more than it should have. And over the years, her PTSD had gotten better... until Rita came along. After Rita, she had realized that all of those things made her heart jump, made her feel insecure, made her feel like she was alone in the car with warm blood dripping off her side. Rita had only added onto that, making her jump at every bright lime green light, or making her cover her ears when there was a loud noise; like an explosion or fireworks. She had to go inside last Fourth of July because she couldn't take the booms and crackles of the fireworks. Kim had offered to stay inside with her and play a board game or watch a movie, but Trini had practically pushed her away and told her to go have fun with their friends. But eventually, everyone had come inside and watched a movie before either falling asleep or deciding to head home. 

The things that scare her don't matter, the things that she has grown to be afraid of and hated leave her mind most of the time. They let her be free and enjoy time with her friends without having to stay inside because of something that happened a few blocks over that caused a big ruckus, and her friends had kept her away from all the bright neon lights they could. Everything she had taught her closed off, shy self, was gone and she was just Trini. Sure she would have flashbacks of a certain memory when one of the Rangers came in contact with her, even Kimberly, but they weren't always bad memories. 

"Kimmy?" Trini looks up at Kimberly as she pulls into a parking spot at the restaurant. 

"Yeah baby?" Kim looks towards her, and she has a small glint in her eye, something that Trini notices never goes away when they look at each other. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" The smaller girls asks, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of Kim's hand. 

"What did we do to deserve each other?" Kim questions, thinking that this was the bigger question, because she knows she has done nothing to deserve Trini. The person she was before the Power Rangers? Sure, she's gone, but Kim doesn't deserve someone as great as Trini, and she doesn't think anyone ever will. 

"Get out so I can hug you?" Trini looks up at Kim with puppy dog eyes. 

"Of course baby," Kim kisses her cheek before getting out of the car, feeling a bit like she might lose Trini for some reason. They both go around to the hood of the car, not caring how many people see them, who sees them. Kim hugs Trini close to her body, almost like she's protecting her, and Trini latches onto Kimberly not wanting to let go of her. "Hey baby, people are staring," Kim says softly. 

"Let them stare," Trini mumbles into Kim's shirt, just wanting to feel like she's home. And she does. She feels the since of security that Kim brings, along with the beanie. But Kim, Kim is her everything. No matter what, Kim is there to make sure Trini is okay, and Trini knows she should tell Kim everything is fine so she won't add more onto her plate, but sometimes she can't help but feel like there's an unbreakable wall around them when they touch. She doesn't even realize there's a tear rolling down her cheek until Kim cups her hands around her face and wipes it away with her thumb. 

"Go back home, yeah?" Kim asks as she walks Trini over to the passenger side of the car. 

Trini climbs in, waiting for Kim to do the same on the driver side, "You are my home," she whispers. 

And Kimberly Ann Hart, for the first time in a long time, wanted to break down on the spot, but she was determined to wait until they got back to the apartment. She holds Trini's hand tightly as she backs up out of the parking lot, and Trini lets her. "I love you," Kim whispers. 

"I love you too Princesa," Trini whispers back, and Kim kisses Trini's cheek at a red light. As the light turned green, Kim started driving again, making sure there wasn't any cars in sight who thought about running the red. For a few seconds everything was fine, but they heard the sounds of metal clashing into metal, the hard shatters of glass breaking. Trini was practically paralyzed as Kim tried to protect her from the flying glass. "Kim! No!" The smaller girl yelped as she saw a piece of glass. Trini knew that Kim had powered her coin down after the homework issue, and hadn't powered it back up. Tears roll down Trini's face as Kim's armor didn't appear, thought she felt herself morphing. Trini quickly only covered her face with her armor, bringing Kim's face down into her shoulder, protecting her girlfriend's neck from glass shards. But she could nothing to switch places with Kim and be on top– now is not the time for that – to protect her back. The only thoughts running through Trini's mind were, 'Her first instinct was to protect me,' and 'Oh god, her parents are gonna kill me.' How was Trini supposed to get Kim to the ship before the paramedics got to– but Trini never got finish that thought, because not even a few seconds after everything stopped, Jason, Zack, and Billy all stood there in their Power Ranger armor. Trini quickly got rid of hers, unbuckling the seat belt carefully, knowing the car was on its side. She had to help lift Kim up to the boys so it would be easier for them to get out. 

Kim. 

Oh god. 

Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome. And feel free to yell at me and my bad writing on Tumblr: writtenbyevilthoughts

Pacing around the ships medical wing, Trini bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Kim had been knocked out for over an hour and Trini was getting antsy. Luckily her parents had been away on a business trip, otherwise they don't know what they would've told Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Trini felt something indescribable in that moment, fear and anger, sadness and hope. But she had just about given up on hope. No matter how much Zack hugged her and told her, "Kimmy's strong, she'll pull through," or how many times Jason told everyone, "Don't worry, shes going to be fine," Trini didn't believe a word of what they said, and she doubted the guys believed what they were saying as well. Clenching her fists together she was ready ready to rip through the door to Kim's 'hospital' room, but Billy got over there and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm scared Trini," he mumbles into her hair. Trini just hugs him closer to her, "What if she doesn't come back like I did? She won't be able to.. it was a one time thing," Billy states, not realizing what he said upset Trini until she started bawling against his chest. "Oh! I'm sorry Trini, did I-" Zack cuts in, giving Billy a small nod. 

"It's okay Billy, I got it," he says gently as Billy backs up and Trini sobs into Zack. "It's alright Crazy Girl. She's going to be fine, she's just knocked out," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Trini's head. 

Trini just shakes her head, she couldn't lose another person she lo.. cared.. about to a car accident. "If I had-hadn't have had that flashback.. if my PTSD wasn't this bad, none of this would hav-have happened," she hiccuped. 

"Trini, you can't blame yourself for this. It was that idiots' fault! He should've never ran the light," Jason says with a little anger building. "There is no way this could be your fault." 

"I should've pushed her off of me! I should've- I should've protected her. Her coin was down and I-I let her do that? If I hadn't had frozen up, if I had-if I had," Trini breathes heavily, squeezing her eyelids shut, shaking her head. 

"Trini, look at me," Jason stands up and walks over to her and Zack, putting a hand on Trini's shoulder, "You did nothing wrong, it was that idiot who crashed into you guys. Kim is going to be okay." He then pulls her into a tight hug and Trini shakes her head into his chest. 

"I wanna see her Jase," she says, pulling away from his now tear stained shirt. 

"Trini, Alpha is still in th-" the sound of a ship door opening caught their attention and they all look toward the room Kimberly was in to see Alpha 5 walking out. 

"Master Kimberly is stable, her breathing is normal, all we can do now is wait," he says, looking up at the group, which looked incomplete without the fifth member. 

"I want to see her," Trini says, her voice shaky. 

"Master Trini, she cannot respond to you," Alpha says. 

"But she can hear me, right?" Trini steps forward as Alpha 5 nods. "Please, let me see her?" 

Alpha 5 nods before opening the door and standing by it with his long, metal arms outstretched. Trini squeezes her eyes shut before walking in. She nearly breaks down at the sight of her girlfriend laying on the, what seemed to be, hospital bed. Trini gently takes Kim's hands into hers, her eyes burning with tears. "God Kim, why did you have to be so stupid?" Trini let's out a shaky laugh. "Why did you protect me when you knew your coin was down? Always have to be the hero, huh Princesa?" The short girl shakes her head. "You gotta wake up soon alright? Your parents are gonna be home in 3 days and...they wanted to surprise you so if you aren't awake by then, the boys and I will have to make up some lame excuse. I could only imagine how well that would work." She smiles slightly at the boys making up some stupid excuse as to why Kim hadn't been home. "From the time you wake up, to the day I die, I'm going to be the one protecting you, yeah Princesa?" Trini looks down at her lap, then looks up around the room, biting her lip. "You know, I'm tired of losing people. I lost Abuelo, Abuela died two years ago, we lost Billy to.. her. Okay, yeah he came back to life. Um, I've lost my parents.. they aren't dead but I can't talk to them about anything that I should be able to talk to them about. I uh.. I'm so close to losing you, Kimmy. I'm so close to losing the person I love. So please.. please don't give up. I um... I need you. The boys need you. Your parents... they need you. Hell Kim, the whole world needs you." Trini swallows hard, tears streaming down her face, "I wouldn't blame you though.. if you uh... did decide to go. I know it seems a hell of a lot better up there than it does down here, but remember me, remember the boys, remember your parents. Remember everyone who loves you..." Trini chuckles hoarsely, "God, now I sound like I'm trying to stop you from committing suicide," she shakes her head. "My point is.. I love you Kimberly Ann Hart, and I always will, no matter what." 

~~~   
It's been a day and Kimberly still hasn't woken up, which has left Trini restless. She can't go to sleep without seeing the car crash over and over again, and she can't stare at her ceiling without seeing Rita. She has no other option than to go to the ship and stay with Kimberly. Or that's what she would want to believe. Sure there was Jason, Zack, and Billy, but Trini needed Kimberly right now, and Kimberly probably needed Trini as well. The small girl jumps out of her window, carefully landing on the freshly cut grass. She then takes of, running as fast her feet will carry her, and jumping every now and then to get more distance. 

As soon as her feet hit the rock of the mountains, she started going faster– if that were even possible–. Nearing the cave entrance, she doesn't stop, she just keeps going and jumps. Trini doesn't scream she just lets her body fall almost as if this were relaxing. Hitting the water, Trini immediately swims down in record time. She didn't know where this sudden drive to get to Kimberly came from, but she was determined. When she successfully lands, Trini starts making her way to the ship. Upon the doors to the ship opening, Trini heard cut off voices, as if she had interrupted something Zordon and Alpha were talking about. But there was a third voice, and it wasn't Kimberly's, she would know. Turning the corner, Trini gasped when she saw a girl dressed in a green letterman's jacket. Her dark hair was tied back into a pony tail, her hands in her jacket pockets, she had a pair of converse that looked pretty worn. Trini recognized the girl from university. Captain of the softball team, the one and only Tommi Oliver. Although as Tommi started speaking all Trini could see was Rita.

Looking towards the room Kim was in Rita spoke, 'Aw how cute. Couldn't sleep because your poor girlfriend is wiped out. Or was it because I showed up in your room Little Yellow?' She smirks. 

"Don't hurt her," Trini mumbles, aware that this was all her imagination. Rita was dead. 

'That's no fun,' Rita pouts. 'Why don't I start with the newest edition to the team then? They will be a fine green ranger,' she cackles and Trini covers her ears as she looks up at Tommi who stares back her with a confused expression. 

"Trini!" She finally hears Zordon's voice boom, Rita disappearing with the words, 'This isn't over Little Yellow.' 

The smaller girl lowers her hands and just stands there, "Kim," she mumbles. 

"Im afraid Master Kimberly isn't awake yet," Alpha says disappointedly, "but go on and see her," he adds after he sees how Trini's face drops. 

Trini hadn't meant to ignore Tommi, she just feared that if she looked at the girl again she would see Rita attacking her or running to attack Kim. She makes her way out of the main part of the ship and slops into the room they had Kimberly in. They– Trini –had gone back to Kim's house to retrieve her power coin so she would hopefully wake up faster. She heard the boom of Zordon's voice through the walls, and could barely make out Alpha's, she completely blocked Tommi's. She focused on Kim, on her heartbeat. It was slow, but it was still beating and that was something. She took the taller girls' hand in hers and sighed as she gently squeezed it. 

"I love you Kimmy," she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek. 

~~~

Groaning as something poked her side, Trini stumbled out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. 

"Master Trini?" Alpha says, "Are you out of hibernation?" And though Trini wasn't fully awake yet, she chuckled. 

"Yes Alpha," she winces as she pushes herself up, "I'm awake." She looks over at Kim's bed, "But Kim's not." She sighs. 

"It's okay Master Trini, she will be awake very soon, I can feel it!" He does a small clap thing that Billy taught him. 

She rolls her eyes as she checks her phone, "Ah shit, I'm late for class... I'll just skip today. I'm going to the Pit," she says as she starts walking out of the room. 

She lost track of time, she doesn't know how long she's been in the Pit until she takes a sip of a water bottle. Her and the boys always stashed some away in case any of them ended up needing to take their anger out on putties, which she's extremely grateful for. Trini sits on the rocks above the pit, taking a small break. She couldn't stop thinking about Tommi Oliver. Why was she here? Why was she the green ranger? Questions swirled in Trini's mind until she felt arms around her waist. 

"I love you too," the voice said. She immediately recognized it as Kim's voice and turned around to tackle her girlfriend to the ground. Trini hugged Kim like she was going to lose her, which she had the right to do considering she almost did. 

"Kimberly Ann Hart! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Trini says, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. Trini pulled away for air, but went right back to kissing Kim. 

Of course, being Kim she ruined it, "Ew, you're sweaty," she teases. 

"Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't have been so protective and risked your life to save mine when you fully knew that you didn't have your power coin turned on." She says calmly, despite wanting to tell Kim how stupid she was all over again. 

"I'm sorry! It was first instinct," Kim says as she looks down. 

"We gotta call the boys," the small girl says. 

Kim nods, "But first," she kisses Trini, her hand coming up to Trini's cheek, only for Kim to pull back and snatch her beanie. Trini just huffs and crosses her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i end it hear or do you guys want more Tommi? Let me know in the comments or on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I don't know if I should continue, this was really only meant to be a one shot, cause I feel like if i keep writing I'll mess it up. But if you think I should continue, leave a comment! 
> 
> xx ~S


End file.
